Fon sobreviviendo a los Varia
by aliceyuutsu
Summary: ¿Que pasara cuando Fon sea asignado a una mision de 5 dias con los Varia? Squalo es atrapado por control animal. ¡Los personajes de Free! aparecen. Bel tiene el peor dia de su vida. Fran ¡¿Confies que es gay! Fic Crack FonXMammon
1. Chapter 1

ADELANTO: Fon sobreviviendo a los Varia

Los Varia tienen una mision importante y...

Fon es asignado con ellos para proteger un partido de hockey. Lussuria con sus momentos fangirl tratando de alejar a Bel de Mammon para darle cancha a Fon. Fran ¡¿Confiesa que es gay?! Fon convive con los Varia durante 5 dias. Squalo es capturado por control animal. ¡KissCam! al ataque con Vongola. Hibari en un musical. ¡¿Los personajes de Free! en Vongola?!¡¿Lal como porrista?! Bel tiene el peor dia de su vida.

Un intento de MammonxFon con Lilynette Scarlett en un chat por facebook.

¡Fic Crack! (no recomendado para niños menores de 8)


	2. Chapter 2

**-redoble de tambores- ¡Hello! ¿como han estado? Aliceyuutsu presentandose para su deber: hacerlos caer de la risa con mis historias :3 Se podria decir que este fic se me ocurrio luego de ver south park (no pregunten como luego se daran cuenta ;) ) Y como invitados especiales de este fic tenemos a: FREE!**

**Aplausos mas gritos de chicas se escuchan en el escenario.**

**Nagisa: ¡Chicas, ¿Como han estado?! -mas gritos- **

**Rei: ¿Que estamos haciendo aca?**

**Aliceyuutsu: vinieron para ayudarme con una historia -digo mientras abrazo a Sousuke-**

**Sousuke: ¿Que haces? **

**Aliceyuutsu: Siempre quise hacer esto *u* ¿Me ayudaran?**

**Haru: a mi me da igual ¬¬**

**Makoto: sera divertido ^^**

**Rin: ¡Si!**

**Aliceyuutsu: Bueno, despues de esta breve introduccion ¡Empecemos! (si supieran lo que les espera jujuju)**

**Este fic lo hice con Lilynette Scarlett en un chat por facebook. Sera FonXMammon (mi primer FxM (/u\\) ) Enjoy it~**

Fon sobreviviendo a los Varia

Tranquilidad, era todo lo que sentia Fon en ese momento, con una tasa de te, su monito al lado que lo acompañaba para disfrutar de la vista del paisaje de china, y la ventisca placentera. Sip, paz y tranqulidad. Abrio su ojo izquierdo mirando al lado, habia sentido el aleteo de un ave y tal como presintio alli habia una paloma mensaje con un mensaje en la pata; le quito el mensaje.

-XièXiè -agradecio Fon y luego el ave se retiro. Abrio el mensaje para ver de que se trataba, el mensaje tenia una flama naranja, era un mensaje del noveno vongola. Leyo la nota detalladamente

-Fu Fu, tendre que hacerle una visita a Viper -dice el chino cerrando la nota.

Luego de un vuelo hasta Italia llego al castillo de los Varia, la mas grande y resguardada fortaleza que pueda existir. Y alli estaba, frente a las imponentes puertas, vio un timbre al lado y lo toco esperando pacientemente a que alguien le abriera. Cuando en eso alguien abrio.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Como pudiste pasar por todas las trampas que resguardan el castillo? -pregunto uno de los subordinados de Varia.

-Vengo por una orden del noveno vongola -dice Fon mostrando la nota con fuego en ella. El subordinado al ver el fuego supo que no mentia y lo hizo entrar.

Era mas grande de lo que se imaginaba, y mucho mas aterradora, agradecia que al menos conocia a alguien de alli sino se sentiria muy nervioso. Al pasar por la puerta fue bienvenido con una botella de vino que fue lanzada hacia él. Fon lo esquivo con facilidad pero el subordinado no callendole de lleno.

-¡VOOOIIIII! ¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES JEFE DE MIERDA?!- grito Squalo

-¡Escoria donde esta mi cena!

-VOOOIIII

Y asi inicio otra de las habituales peleas a muerte en la mansión Varia, mientras Fon trataba de mantener la paz interior (?)

-De nuevo peleando -aparecieron Lussuria, Bel, Fran y Mammon.

-¿Que haces aqui? -pregunto Mammon

-Una orden del noveno -dijo Fon mostrando su carta

Luego de tranquilizar a Squalo y a Xanxus finalmente pudieron sentarse a conversar.

-Tsk, ese viejo -musito Xanxus un tanto cabreado y como siempre ignorando el resto de la reunión

-Resumiendo- hablo Squalo- el noveno Vongola nos quiere para vigilar una competencia de natación y envio a este arcobaleno

-exarcobaleno -corrigio Fon

-Aja... "Exarcobaleno" para ayudarnos -termino de hablar el tiburon

-¿Por que quiere que vigilemos un campeonato de natación? -pregunto Fran

-Parece ser que esta buscando nuevos integrantes para Vongola que puedan pertenecer a un equipo de buceo y este campeonato es entre los mejores, ademas no solo estara Vongola observando, van a estar más mafias al tanto de posibles candidatos a miembros nuevos -respondio Fon

-¿No se supone que el noveno deberia estar ya retirado? -pregunto Lussuria

-Al parecer aun falta hasta que Sawada Tsunayoshi termine sus estudios y pueda pasar a ser el jefe -susurro Fran al oido de Lussuria- y Luss-sempai, no menciones eso de nuevo, hace recordar al jefe que Tsunayoshi tomara el puesto dentro de poco -susurro aun más bajo y ambos miraron de reojo al jefe asegurándose que no halla escuchado eso

-¿Por que lo trajeron a él aca? con Varia es más que suficiente para este tipo de misiones- musito Mammon un tanto enojada mirando a Fon

-Viper, puedo sentir tu enojo pero admito que yo tampoco tengo idea -musito Fon de modo calmado

-Niño tu pareces mas maduro que todos mis sempais -le susurro Fran a Fon- Creo que te trajeron para que nos cuides... o vigiles que mis sempais no hagan destrosos, asi que estamos a tu cuidado

Eso tenia más sentido, por lo que Fon solo respondio con una gotita en la sien.

-Shi shi shi esto sera divertido -dijo Bel- ¿No lo crees Mammon?

-Callate Bel, con tal que me pagen bien no dire ninguna queja

-Shi shi shi, tan avara como siempre Mammon

Por alguna razon a Fon al ver eso noto un tanto sospechozo

-¡Presten atención! Esta misión tomara lugar en Paris, partiremos en 3 diás en el primer vuelo- dijo el tiburon

-¡Espera! Entonces él se quedara aqui -reprocho Mammon señalando a Fon

-Si, dormirá en la habitacion de huéspedes, muestrale donde es

-Seria entonces como un tour -musito Fon sonriendole a Mammon quien solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

Luego de la reunion, Mammon y Fon caminaban (o Mammon iba a 5 metros más adelante de Fon tomando distancias) por la mansion Varia hasta el cuarto de huéspedes. Si la primera impresión de la mansión Varia lo dejo sorprendido (cofasustadocof) el resto fue peor, y no lo digo por lo costosa que se veia la mansión, los animales disecados que habian alrededor, que desperdiciaban mucho la luz y el agua, y la falta de paz y tranquilidad. No. Lo peor fueron sus inquilinos.

Mientras caminaban pasaron por el cuarto de Lussuria, la puerta estaba abierta y alli Fon pudo ver un cuarto color amarillo patito con una cama amplio y sabanas con estampado animal print, un espejo grande, un tocador con un espejo que alrededor tenia luces y muchos pero muchos productos de belleza, ademas de algunas pesas y cosas para hacer ejercicio. Lussuria mientras estaba leyendo una revista de modas esuchando: My anaconda don`t.

-_Ok... raro_ -penso el exarcobaleno

Pasaron por el cuarto de Fran. Parecía el cuarto de un chico normal... exceptuando los muchos maniquíes con forma de Bel y otros con una foto de piña en la cabeza, y todos tenian cuchillos, hachas, marcas de balas y quemaduras clavados en ellos. En una de las paredes habia un papel grande que parecia un plano de estrategias que decia con letras grandes: Plan Nº657 para hacer enojar a los sempais.

-_¿¡Quien crio a ese niño!? -_penso Fon medio desconcertado

Mientras..

-¡A-Achu!- estornudo la piña quien se estaba haciendo un facial y se echaba gel para el cabello.

Volviendo a la mansión.

El cuarto de Bel era el de todo un principe, o el de un niño mimado, con un televisor grande, un stereo, y todo lo que habia adentro se veia "de la realeza" ¡O! y tambien habia un vestido de princesa. Bel mientras estaba jugando un videojuego.

-_Se nota que no le han enseñado lo que es la humildad_

Pasaron luego por el cuarto de Squalo. En realidad estaba cerrado al principio pero justo antes de que cruzaran un maniqui de Yamamoto Takeshi que salio volando desde adentro rompio la puerta ¿Que pasaba? Pues Squalo lo habia lanzado con todas sus fuerzas. Todo normal (habitación de macho que se respeta), en un muro habian varias fotos de personas con una X (victimas de Squalo), pero lo que más sorprendio a Fon es que tenia muchos, pero muchos maniquies de Yamamoto con varias marcas de espada en ellos. Squalo estaba luchando contra todos esos.

-=_=UUUU -fue la cara de Fon- Em...

-El capitan Squalo ha estado perdiendo cabello y Lussuria le recomendó que encontrara una manera de desestresarse -respondio Mammon sin mirar atras

-¡VOOOI TE MATARE YAMAMOTO TAKESHI! -se escucho un grito de los mil demonios

-_Si algun dia vuelvo a ver al guardian de la lluvia le dire que corra de Squalo_ =_=

Luego pasaron por el cuarto de Mammon. Digamos que era el más oscuro de todos, demasiado, no se notaba nada.

-Deberias darle un poco más de luz ¿no lo crees?

-¡Callate! La oscuridad me ayuda a concentrarme para crear ilusiones, asi que deja de mandonearme -reclamo Mammon

-¿Entonces es por eso por lo que llevas siempre capucha?

Mammon solo se sonrojo un poco. La descubrieron.

-¡C-Callate!

Y ambos siguieron de su camino.

El cuarto de Xanxus. Probablemente el mas grande de todos y el más costoso, con una cama muy grande, y una para Bester, con una mesa con las mejores carnes del mundo y dos sirvientes llenando su copa de vino.

_-__Otro que no conoce la humildad_

Pero en eso vio que en un muro habian MUCHAS fotos de Tsuna, todas con dardos y cuchillos clavados en ellas.

-_¡Definitivamente le dire a Tsuna que corra de Xanxus! _penso Fon con miedo por el futuro decimo.

Llegaron al final del pasillo, quedando al frente de una puerta.

-Esta es tu habitación -respondio Mammon

-Gracias -respondio y entro en el cuarto y Mammon la cerro de un portazo- no ha cambiado en nada -dijo Fon relajado

Por otra parte afuera, Mammon se dirigia a su cuarto pero lo que no sabia es que cierto sol los habia estado vigilando. Lussuria salio de su escondite con una sonrisa picarona.

-¿Por que los vigilamos Luss-sempai? -pregunto la rana saliendo de su escondite

-¿No te das cuenta Fran? ¡Se aman! -dijo estrujando sus manos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-... ¿Volviste a ver telenovelas?

-¡No Fran! Date cuenta, ambos han pasado por una maldición, sus destinos han estado unidos desde ese momento

-Pero se odian

-¡Del odio nace el amor! Ademas el niño chino se nota que siente algo por nuestra pequeña Mammon

-Pues... desde que la maldición se rompio Mammon-sempai ha crecido...

-¡No tiene nada que ver con el físico! Es amor puro -dijo el sol con corazones en los ojos- pero Mammon no acepta lo que siente, hay que idear un plan para que ambos estan juntos

-No deberias meterte en la vida privada de los demas sempai

-Solo piensalo Fran, luego Mammon nos agradecerá

_Pensamiento de Fran_

_Mammon y Fon estaban tomados de la mano._

_-Gracias mocoso, y como agradecimiento te cedo el puesto de ilusionista y mis secretos para hacer mejores ilusiones_

_-Lo que podria hacer con ese poder -musito Fran y comenzo a sonar la musica de Requiem for a dream_

_Fin del pensamiento_

-Hagamoslo -dijo levantando el puño

Al dia siguiente

Cada uno andaba en lo suyo, Fon sin tener nada que hacer se fue al jardin de los Varia a entrenar un poco, eso y porque desde alli podia ver la ventana que daba al cuarto de Mammon, aunque estuviera cerrado y no se notara nada en cualquier momento podia dar señales de vida.

Pero de entre los arbustos vigilaba Lussuria, cuyos instintos de fangirl le indicaron que Fon estaria alli.

-¿No cree que seria más facil hablar con el niño chino directamente sobre que piensa de Mammon-sempai, sempai? -pregunto Fran que estaba a su lado

-Tienes razon -dijo Lussuria y fue donde Fon- Hola, perdon si interrumpo -dijo interrumpiendo la meditación de Fon

-No para nada...

-Cambiando de tema ¿Que piensas de Mammon? -pregunto y detras suyo tenia una grabadora

-¿Viper? Pues es muy misteriosa y muy inteligente, aunque deberia dejar de pensar tanto en el dinero y tomarse las cosas con calma, pero aparte de eso es agradable estar a su lado...

Iba diciendo mientras Lussuria por dentro pensaba:_ ¡Dios! ¡My shipper heart!_

-Pero...

-¿Pero que?- pregunto Lussuria deteniendo sus pensamientos

\- Se lleva muy bien con Bel, parece ser que son muy cercanos

¡Alerta! Lussuria penso que la cercania de Bel podria poner en riesgo su plan para juntar a ambos exarcobalenos, aunque en realidad el principe y la ilusionista se odian pero todos piensan lo contrario :vvv

-¿Estas celoso? -dijo Lussuria

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡N-No, no me importa, digo... si me importa... q-quiero decir...! -Fon esta sonrojado

-Pero no tienes de que preocuparte porque Bel, pues él...- _Piensa Lussuria-_ él, él es... ¡Gay!

._.

-¿Gay? -musito Fon sorprendido ¿Gay? Un guardian de los Varia, aunque uno ya lo era pero ¡2!

-Si lo es -_Bel me matara luego_ -

-N-Nunca me imagine eso -musito Fon sorprendido- _Entonces aun tengo oportunidad_

-Lussuria-sempai tarda mucho -aparecio Fran tambien

-Y él es su novio -dijo Lussuria

._.

-¿Que? -dijo Fran- Yo no soy el novio de na...- pero Lussuria le tapo la boca con la mano

-Si, se aman mucho -dijo y luego le susurro a Fran: Sigueme el juego

-Q-Que bueno por ambos -dijo Fon sin sospechar nada

-Ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que irnos Adios- rapidamente Lussuria se llevo a Fran fuera de alli

Ya dentro del castillo Varia.

-Lo voy a matar sempai, muy dolorosamente -dijo Fran tronando nudillos

-Fue lo unico que se me ocurrio en ese momento, solo sigue el juego hasta que ambos esten juntos, ademas piensa, es una buena manera de molestar a Bel

-...Mientras haga miserable la vida de Bel-sempai no dire nada

-Perfecto, escucha Fran, tenemos hasta mañana que es la misión para juntarlos, y tengo el plan perfecto para hacerlo -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Por que siento que eso me involucra a mi y a los demas Varia? -dijo Fran y un escalofrio le paso por la espalda

Fran...corre :3

**Bueno hasta aqui por hoy. Estaba fuera de ideas y por eso no podia continuar, pero ahora estoy devuelta. **

**Y como siempre los adelantos:**

**-Squalo es atrapado por control animal**

**-¡Los personajes de Free aparecen!**

**-¡Tiburonciiiiin!**

**See you in the next chapter**


End file.
